pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF008
PKF007 | nback = Porzucony pokemon! | teraz = Trzecie piętro! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Pokewart/Lista odcinków/PKF009 PKF009 | nnext = Noc duchów! }} | scr = PKF008.jpeg 250px | nzwpl = Trzecie piętro! | serjp = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | serus = Pokemon : Kamień Filozoficzny | nrus = 008 | nrjp = 008 | nrodc = 008 | dtpl = 24 lipca 2013 | anim = Scraggy | scen = Scraggy | opis = Scraggy | asdr = Scraggy | dran = Scraggy }} Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Malfoy wyzywa Kate i Leona na pojedynek z nim i Goyle'em. *Jimmy i Crabbe zostają sekundantami. *Suzy nakrywa Kate, Leona i Jimmy'ego na wymknięciu się w nocy z dormitoriów i próbuje ich powstrzymać. *Okazuje się, że Suzy nie może wrócić do Pokoju Wspólnego, ponieważ Gruba Dama gdzieś poszła. *Okazuje się, że Malfoy wcale nie zamierzał się pojedynkować i doniósł Filchowi, że ktoś ma pojawić się w nocy w Izbie Pamięci. *Kate, Leon, Jimmy i Suzy uciekając przed Filchem i jego kotką, Panią Norris, trafiają na trzecie piętro. *Odkrywają, że znajduje się tam trójgłowy pies, który czegoś strzeże. Debiuty Ludzie *Argus Filch Odcinek Paul Malfoy nigdy dotąd nie był tak wściekły na Kate i Leona jak teraz. Najpierw zamiast zostać wyrzuceni ze szkoły dostają się do drużyny i dostają nowe miotły. Potem Kate łapie Charmandera, gdy chciał go z powrotem. Zaczepił Kate i Leona podczas obiadu. - Potter, Longbottom, umiecie się pojedynkować, nie?-zapytał. -Chodzi mi oczywiście o pojedynek czarodziejów, na różdżki. - Umiemy. Skąd takie pytanie? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Kate - W takim razie stoczmy pojedynek dziś o północy w Izbie Pamięci, zawsze jest otwarta. Ja i Goyle przeciwko wam. - odpowiedział Malfoy - Ok, a kto będzie waszym sekundantem? - zapytał Leon - Crabbe naturalnie. - odpowiedział Malfoy - Kate, kogo my we... - zaczął Leon, ale nie dokończył, bo Jimmy przysłuchujący się rozmowie przerwał mu - Ja mogę być waszym sekundantem. - zaoferował - To czyli wszystko ustalone. Dzisiaj o północy w Izbie Pamięci, tak Malfoy? - upewniła się Kate - Tak. - odparł Malfoy Malfoy usiadł przy stole Ślizgonów. - Przepraszam. - zobaczyli, że za nimi stoi Suzy - Czy już nie można spokojnie zjeść obiadu? - zapytał Leon - ... Ale niechcący usłyszałam o czym rozmawiacie. - dokończyła dziewczynka - Założę się, że bardzo chcący. - mruknął Jimmy - Nie możecie wałęsać się w nocy po zamku! Złamiecie szkolny regulamin! Co będzie jak ktoś was nakryje? Gryffindor straci przez was punkty! To bardzo egoistyczna postawa. - powiedziała Suzy, ignorując uwagę rudzielca - Nikt nas nie nakryje. Mam pelerynę-niewidkę. Zmieścimy się pod nią we trzech. - odpowiedziała Kate - Jesteście strasznie nieodpowiedzialni! - powiedziała Suzy - A ty nie powinnaś wtrącać nosa w bardzo nie swoje sprawy. - odparła Kate Suzy obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Dziesięć minut przed północą Kate, Leon i Jimmy wymknęli się z dormitoriów. Wszyscy inni już spali. - Jak wyjdziemy z Pokoju Wspólnego włazimy pod pelerynę. - powiedziała półszeptem Kate - Nigdzie nie pójdziecie! - odezwał się głos Suzy Okazało się, że cały czas siedziała w jednym z foteli, odwrócona do nich tyłem. - Nie powinnaś być w łóżku? - zapytał Leon - Czekałam na was. Nie pozwolę, żeby Gryffindor ucierpiał przez wasze egoistyczne zachowanie. - odpowiedziała Suzy - Wybacz, ale nie mamy czasu na pogawędki. - powiedział Jimmy spoglądając na zegarek, który wskazywał za pięć dwunastą Kate, Leon i Jimmy przeleźli przez dziurę za portretem. Suzy nie dała za wygraną i przelazła za nimi. - Mogłabyś się wreszcie odczepić? - zapytał Suzy - Ja chciałam wam tylko przekazać, że was ostrzegałam i żebyście o tym nie zapomnieli jak was wyleją. - odpowiedziała Suzy Odwróciła się w stronę portretu, ale zobaczyła tylko puste płótno. Gruba Dama gdzieś poszła. - I co ja teraz zrobię? - jęknęła dziewczynka - Nie wiem. My musimy już iść. - odparł Leon Kate, Leon i Jimmy weszli pod pelerynę-niewidkę. Suzy wepchnęła się za nimi. - Co ty robisz? - zapytała Kate - Nie będę tu stać i czekać na Filcha. - odpowiedziała Suzy Szli w milczeniu. Ku własnemu zdumieniu nikogo po drodze nie spotkali. Minutę przed północą weszli do Izby Pamięci i zdjęli pelerynę-niewidkę. Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle'a jeszcze nie było. Minęło pięć minut, a oni nie przychodzili. Zrobiło się dziesięć minut po północy i dalej ich nie było. - Malfoy was oszukał. Wcale nie miał zamiaru się z wami pojedynkować. - powiedziała Suzy Kate i Leon wiedzieli, że miała rację, ale za nic nie chcieli tego przyznać. - Ktoś jest w Izbie Pamięci, kochana... - usłyszeli głos woźnego Argusa Filcha - Szybko! Wiejmy! - powiedziała Kate Wybiegli z Izby Pamięci nie zakładając peleryny-niewidki. Biegli ile sił w nogach. Nie wiedzieli dokąd biegną. Znaleźli się przed jakimiś drzwiami, gdy usłyszeli zbliżający się tupot stóp Filcha. - Wiem, że ktoś był w Izbie Pamięci. - prychnął Kate rzuciła się do drzwi, ale okazało się, że są zamknięte. - Odsuńcie się! - powiedziała Suzy, wyjmując różdżkę Wycelowała nią w dziurkę od klucza w drzwiach i powiedziała: - Alohomora! Drzwi natychmiast się otworzyły. Cała czwórka weszła do pomieszczenia za nimi i zamknęła je za sobą. Zaczęli nasłuchiwać. Filch był blisko. - Irytku, widziałeś gdzieś uczniów wałęsających się po zamku? - zapytał - Powiem ci to jeśli poprosisz. - odpowiedział poltergeist Irytek - Mów gdzie są uczniowie! - Poproś! - Proszę! - To! Ha ha ha! Przecież powiedziałem, że powiem ci TO. Ha ha ha! Irytek śmiejąc się odleciał w swoją stronę. - GŁUPI IRYTEK! - wrzasnął za nim Filch Filch zaczął się oddalać. Gdy jego kroki ucichły, Kate zapytała: - Ciekawe dlaczego tu nie wszedł? Może myślał, że są zamknięte? - Bo były! To trzecie piętro! Zakazane! - odpowiedziała Suzy - Dobra, włazimy pod pelerynę i wracamy do Pokoju Wspólnego. - powiedziała Kate Usłyszęli jęk Jimmy'ego. Kate, Leon i Suzy odwrócili się i zobaczyli co go tak wystraszyło. Spoglądały na nich trzy śliniące się głowy olbrzymiego psa. Bestia zaczęła wściekle szczekać. - Aaaaaaa!!! - wrzasnęli i rzucili się do ucieczki Suzy zamknęła za nimi drzwi, za którymi wciąż było słychać ujadanie trójgłowego psa. Biegli ile sił w nogach nie zważając na nic. - Matko Boska, gdzie wyście byli? - zapytała Gruba Dama widząc ich spocone twarze - Nieważne... Świński ryj, świński ryj... - wydyszał Leon Gruba Dama odsunęła się odsłaniając dziurę. Wpadli rozdygotani do Pokoju Wspólnego i opadli na fotele. - Czy oni oszaleli? Trzymać coś takiego w szkole? - zapytał Jimmy - Nie widzieliście na czym on stoi? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Suzy - Może na podłodze? Nie patrzyłam na jego łapy. Bardziej byłam zajęta głowami. W razie jakbyś nie zauważyła miał ich trzy. - odpowiedziała Kate - Nie, nie na podłodze. Stał na jakiejś klapie. On czegoś pilnuje. - powiedziała Suzy i wstała z fotela - A teraz jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko temu pójdę do łóżka. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście z siebie zadowoleni. Mogliśmy zginąć... albo zostać wyrzuceni. - dodała - Może jeszcze powiesz, że siłą cię zaciągnęliśmy a ty się bardzo opierałaś? - zapytał Leon Nie odpowiedziała tylko odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła do dormitorium. Słowa Suzy nie dawały Kate spokoju nawet wtedy, gdy znalazła się w łóżku. Pies czegoś strzeże, ale czego? Wyglądało na to, że Kate odkryła gdzie jest to, co Hagrid zabrał z banku Gringotta. CDN